El abecedario de Mina y Yaten
by Sailor O
Summary: No importa la letra, siempre hay una historia.
1. A es por amor

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU y OCC

A es de amor

Hacía más de un año que decidieron quedarse después de la crisis con Galaxia, y todo había cambiado y al mismo tiempo nada. No podía dejar de ver a Sailor Venus como la valiente soldado que era, pero a pesar de que le salvó la vida, él continuó con su misma frialdad aunque ella ya no lo perseguía trataba de ser su amiga, pero la verdad solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Este año, el último de preparatoria, Mina había cambiado y se volvía una mujer, no más madura porque eso no iba a cambiar, y con unas curvas más pronunciadas, ya era tan hermosa que la mismísima Venus moriría de la envidia.

Pero ahora en el último año de preparatoria, un chico había llegado y de la noche a la mañana la atención de Mina hacia él se había esfumado. Ahora que eran novios, pasaban todas las tardes entrenando entre besos y abrazos. Se moría de celos, no lo podía negar, su ya conocido mal humor había escalado a niveles insoportables y no se quería ni imaginar cómo iban a estar el 14 de febrero.

El tan temido día llegó y las chicas decidieron pasar ese día con sus novios, incluso Seiya andaba de novio con Unazuki, la hermana del chico de la cafetería. Sin tener nada que hacer decidió ir al Crow para ver si encontraba su hermano pelinegro y le arruinaba su cita. Para su sorpresa, a quién encontró fue a la chica del moño rojo, sola en una mesa del rincón. Inmediatamente y sin darse cuenta, empezó a avanzar hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar que la chica miraba fijamente por la ventana mientras que en la mesa había dos tazas de café frías, carraspeó para que la rubia lo notara y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentó enfrente de ella, y ni bien se sentó, ella lloró y lloró hasta que se cansó, mientras el sostenía su mano, y una vez que se calmó le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- Su tono de voz seguía frío distaba de la calidez de su mano.

\- Le confesé que soy una Sailor scout- nunca la había oído tan triste y derrotada.- Y ni bien se lo dije, salió corriendo viéndome como una loca-

\- Estás loca- Le confesó y vio la mirada atónita de Mina

-¡YATEN!- Gritó tan fuerte que las demás parejas en la cafetería voltearon a verlos.

Y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al verla con sus ojos grandes como platos sorprendida de sus palabras.

-Eres una loca obsesionada con cumplir tus sueños y cuidar a tu princesa- Y cuando terminó de hablar notó el tono carmín que adornaba sus mejillas y entonces decidió que era momento de confesar sus sentimientos por ella sin importar las consecuencias.

-Me gustas Mina y mucho- Le comentó seriamente –Eres una de las guerreras más valientes que he conocido, eres una líder excelente, tienes la voz más bella de la galaxia, y creo que…- no termino de hablar porque sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos de forma muy efusiva.

-Creo que ya entendí que soy la mejor Sailor scout que has conocido- contestó con una sonrisa coqueta.

FIN


	2. B es por baile

¡Hola!. En este universo están en la década de los 40. En mi mente la canción que baila se llama "Stardust" de Artie Shaw.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU y OCC

B es de Baile

Podía oír al fondo a la orquesta y todos bailando al ritmo de swing, podía ver a Serena reír mientras Darien la giraba, Lita y Andrew en medio de la pista y a su lado Rei y Nicolás, mientras Amy y Richard estaban bailando discretamente en el fondo y ella estaba ahí sentada cuidando la jodida mesa.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro, y volteo a ver a la persona que la interrumpía de su amarga contemplación. Encontró al soldado al que había tratado hacía unos días por un labio partido en la enfermería. Se veía lindo con su uniforme que combinaba con su cabellera plateada y sus ojos esmeraldas.

No sabía que las enfermeras tuvieran tiempo libre- Le comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

A veces solo atendemos a soldados enojones- Le contestó mientras terminaba de beber su Martini, y coquetamente le guiñó el ojo.

¿Quieres bailar?- Le ofreció su mano

Prefiero a Glenn Miller - Comentó ligeramente e inmediatamente se arrepintió por que vio como él bajaba su mano lentamente- Pero Artie Shaw no está mal- Le terminó de decir mientras agarraba su mano.

Y agradeció que la orquesta tocará algo lento por fin, sintió su mano en su cintura y su cálido aliento en su oído.

No sabía si meterme en otra pelea con mi hermano para ir a visitarte de nuevo- Le comentó y ella inevitablemente se sonrojó.

Qué caballeroso de tu parte dejar golpearte para verme de nuevo, justo lo que una dama pide- Le declaró jocosamente.

Continuaron bailando toda la noche, hasta que el club cerró y se despidieron sin siquiera decirse su nombre. Toda la semana se la pasó pensando en el hombre de ojos verdes y todos se dieron cuenta que no estaba al 100 ni en el trabajo ni en su vida diaria. Al siguiente sábado se encontró en el mismo club a la misma hora que el fin de semana pasada, y sin poder evitarlo se sintió decepcionada de no verlo ahí.

Vaya pero si es mi enfermera favorita- Oyó detrás de ella, se giró y lo vio con una mano extendida, clara invitación hacia la pista de baile, la cuál no dudo en aceptar.

FIN


	3. C es por compromiso

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU y OCC

C es por compromiso

Oía como su hermana, Serena, hablaba sin parar de lo emocionada que estaba por el bebé que esperaba de Seiya pero la verdad ni atención le estaba prestando.

-Oye Mina estás muy extraña- le comentó preocupada- desde que llegamos al aeropuerto te ves ausente- como vio que seguía sin contestar -¿Es porque Yaten fue ayer a verte?- al oir la pregunta, la saco de su nube de preocupación.

-¿Qué?- vio que su hermana iba a repetir la pregunta y la detuvo- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Seiya fue a dejarte un molde con pastel de carne que hice para ti y vio a Yaten en el lobby y según Seiya iba muy molesto-

-Sí, fue a despedirse, hablamos de algunas cosas y como era nuestra costumbre, terminamos peleando y diciendo cosas que solo nos lastiman- Explico tratando de evitar su voz neutral, sin rastro de emoción.-Este tiempo que estuve, él pasó la mayor parte conmigo y otra vez hubo click.

-¿Por eso te ves como qué te duele algo?- suspiró y le dijo lo que había estado negando desde hace bastante tiempo.

\- Lo amo pero tampoco quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos-Serena le agarró la mano y ella continuó- Nos costó mucho volver a ser amigos después de terminar y volver a pasar por eso, es muy cansado-

PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, FAVOR DE ABODAR POR LA PUERTA 7

-Es hora de irme Sere, te cuidas y recuerda que nos veremos en el baby shower- le dio un beso en la mejilla y tocó su vientre aun plano.

Estaba por llegar cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, ¡era Yaten!. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Yaten ¿Qué pa- ni siquiera la dejo terminar

-Necesito hablar contigo- Lo vio agitado y despeinado pero aun así no se salió de la fila.

-Señor, este es un área restringida, si no va a abordar salga del área o llamo a seguridad- El peliplata ni siquiera volteo a ver a la empleada y siguió esperando una respuesta de Mina.

-Mira Yaten si estás aquí para disculparte, no es necesario yo también dije cosas que nada que ver-

-No, no vine a eso, vine a decirte que entiendo el por qué tienes miedo de que estemos juntos- estaba siendo sincero y se veía que le estaba costando trabajo- Sé que te he lastimado y que crees que no puedo quererte por quien eres ahora- Hizo una pausa para sacar algo de su bolsillo.

-Y sé que nunca voy a conocer a alguien que se compare contigo, puedo conocer a miles y no importa lo que digan o lo que hagan, siempre serás tú la que me haga feliz.- se arrodilló y abrió una caja de terciopelo

-¿te casarías conmigo?- y vio el anillo, una banda dorada y un pequeño diamante con dos zafiros a los costados, y reconocería esa argolla en donde sea, era de su madre y sabía lo que significaba para él. Lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo besó con efusividad

-¿Eso es un sí?- le preguntó inseguro

Rodó los ojos - ¿Tú que crees?- y lo volvió a besar, interrumpió el beso cuando se acordó que estaba a punto de subirse al avión. – Yaten, mi avión-

Justo en ese momento llegó Seiya gritando a todo pulmón- ¡Enano, tu boleto!

FIN


	4. D es por deber

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

Espero les gusten las ideas :)

ADVERTENCIAS: AU y OCC

_-carajo, nada sirve- Exclamó Sailor Star Healer_

_-Tengo una idea- A su lado, Sailor Venus le comentó entre jadeos- Si mezclamos nuestros ataques mientras lo ató, lo derrotaremos- Y ahí debió de haber dicho que no, que era muy peligroso pero estúpido deber era su prioridad._

_-¿Traes una cuerda o qué?- le dijo socarronamente _

_-No tonto, digo tonta, con mi cadena de amor de Venus- _

_-Mina, ¿esa es tu idea?- La vio asentir- Vas a salir muy lastimada-_

_-Si lo dejamos ir, Sailor Chaos ganará, las chicas ya están muy ocupadas con los demás, éste es el último y nos reuniremos para derrotar juntas a Caos.-_

_Y accedió y fue el peor error, de ahí solo recuerda gritos, sangre y justo cuando el puño de Sailor Mars se estrella en su cara._

Despierta gritando hasta que siente las manos de Seiya a cada lado de su cara.

-Calma Yaten, ya pasó- detesta que su hermano lo trate como a un niño Pero lo que pasó hace unos días, lo había drenado por completo. Pasó los primeros dos días sin dormir, casi en estado catatónico, sin comer, ya podía dormir por un par de horas, pero siempre era lo mismo , revivir el momento en el que perdió todo.

Podía oir a Rei planeando todo lo del funeral, todos los que estaban ahí podían ver que en cualquier momento iba a reventar tal y como a el le sucedió, pero Rei no lo demostraba como el que se la pasaba viendo a un punto fijo. Ella se volvió una control freak.

-No así no, quiero un féretro de color caoba- Gritó al chico de la funeraria.

-No importa- Su voz ronca de no usarla más que para los gritos que lo consumían.- Nada de esto importa y ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo la maté. – Sintió la mano de Taiki en su brazo-

-Sueltame Taiki, no importa que tan perfecto quiero que todo salgo, todo eso es inútil porque nada de eso va a traer a Mina de regreso- y soltó una amarga carcajada- Y lo peor es que así va a caer cada uno de nosotros porque el deber de proteger a nuestras princesas es más grande que cualquier cosa- Se dio la media vuelta a regresar a ver por la ventana en su habitación.

A esperar a que el deber vuelva a hacer su llamado.

FIN


	5. E es por enfermera

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

ADVERTENCIAS: hoy no hay, porque en este, siguen en el mismo universo de la temporada Stars.

E es de Enfermera

Había quedado de ir con Serena al cine, Reí estaba cuidando el templo con Nicolas, bueno eso dice Rei, después le preguntará a Nicolas, Amy iba a ir a una conferencia de astrofísica, sabrá Dios por que le gustaba, y Lita se había inscrito a un curso de repostería , que era todos los sábados por la tarde; Así que solo eran Serena y ella.

Acababa de salir de bañarse cuando escuchó su celular y vio que era Yaten, gritó de la emoción y se tiró en la cama mientras contestaba.

-¿Bueno?- Trató de que en su voz no se notará lo emocionada que estaba.

-Aino, soy yo, Yaten Kou- Su voz sonaba rara, como gangosa.- Escucha, necesito de tu ayuda-

Lo interrumpió- ¿Hay un ataque?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Estoy enfermo y quisiera saber si tú me puedes venir a cuidar porque de verdad me siento muy mal.- Se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta.

-¿Ya fuiste al doctor?- Recordaba la vez que cuido a las chicas y no creía que la recomendarán.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto fue un error, pensé que me podías ayudar- estaba claramente de mal humor ¡Qué raro!

-Ya voy en camino-

Estuvieron juntos toda la tarde, le dio *caldo de pollo y un chocolate caliente, y estuvieron viendo Netflix hasta que él se quedó dormido, también le dio sus medicinas y le aplico compresas de agua fría en su frente caliente.

Estaba lista para irse, cuando sientió que Yaten le agarró la mano.

-La próxima vez trae un vestido de enfermera, corto sería mejor- Se acomodó boca abajo y continuó durmiendo.

-Pervertido- sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Alzó la mirada y vio que venían dos parejas. Amy y Taiki agarrados de la mano platicando de su conferencia y justo detrás de ellos Serena y Seiya comiéndose un algodón de azúcar del tamaño de sus cabezas. Y entonces entendió que el pelinegro lo hizo para salir con su amiga y princesa.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó tu cita?- Vio la risa burlona de Seiya

\- Todo esto fue tu plan para irte con Serena ¿verdad?- Le reclamó mientras Taiki, Amy y la rubia veían todo con expectativa.

-De hecho fue idea de Yaten- Le contestó aún con su sonrisa socarrona. Ni siquiera le contestó, estaba tan en shock que decidió irse a su casa.

FIN

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber su opinión


	6. F es por fantasía

**F ES POR FANTASÍA**

**¡Hola!**

**Disclaimer****: Ojalá este universo fuera mío. O la idea (es de ****tumblr****).**

Podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, compartiendo aliento. Sus manos entrelazadas se aferraban con cada embestida.

Odiaba el sudor, pero en estos momentos eso que tanto odiaba, lo hacía sentir al límite de la lujuria y el deseo.

Los sonidos de jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban y no se distinguía quien de los dos los emitía. Sentía como el cabello de la rubia rozaba con su torso.

Y sin embargo...

En cuanto abrió los ojos y enfocó bien su mirada, vio que la chica con la que estaba no tenía cabello rubia y tampoco tenía una mirada celeste.

La chica con la que estaba era su novia, se sintió decepcionado por un momento de no ver a la rubia de ojos azules arriba de él, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

Su novia _Kayuu__, la_ amaba, pero ni bien cerraba los ojos, imaginaba a su nueva vecina.

El ritmo aumenta y la pelirroja da un pequeño grito de sorpresa por lo repentino de brote de pasión. No la culpa, el tempano de hielo de repente no para de querer estar con ella una y otra vez desde hace un mes.

Siempre que está a punto de llegar a la cima del placer, aprieta fuertemente sus labios para que el nombre de la rubia, ese nombre que siempre está en su mente y también en la punta de su lengua se escape y desate un sinfín de reacciones.

Pero por un momento su mente regresa a lo que quisiera estar haciendo con la rubia y antes de que puede detenerse. Grita en medio del éxtasis

¡MINA!

…

Nota de la autora: Gracias a guest, Paulina Biu'lu, caro y Kay CherryBlossom por dejar un comentario/opinión. 🙂

Tuve problemas con la computadora, y hasta ahora pude regresar.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. G es por geografía

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU según yo jejejejeje

**G es por Geografía**

Querido diario:

Hace unos cuantos fines de semana pasado había ido a una fiesta con Rei, en la que estaba Seiya (Qué raro). El caso es que tomé de más y terminé confesándole a Seiya que Yaten ya no era mi crush, sino que de verdad estaba enamorada de él. El pelinegro se rió de mí en mi cara. Durante toda la semana después de eso, seguí el estúpido plan de Seiya llamado "Conseguirle un viejito a Mina".

Había fallado en TODOS, bueno habíamos porque somos un equipo. El ojiazul estaba ya tan desesperado de fallar, que llamó a Serena. Resulta que la maestra de geografía había elegido a la rubia como asistente de la clase (no sé por qué) y hace dos semanas creo, hubo un torneo de conocimientos, y Serena al ser la asistente, tenía todas las preguntas y sus respuestas. Las cuales se las dio a Seiya y Seiya a mí.

Menciona los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio- Oí a la maestra y en mi memoria estaba repasando todas las respuestas, hasta que a lo lejos oí la voz de Yaten.

Obvio no lo sabe-

¿Y tú sí? – Seiya sabía que la materia que el peliplata odiaba además de educación física era precisamente geografía. Al hacer su pregunta, su hermano se quedó callado. - Si tan seguro estás, hagamos una apuesta.

– Si dices bien la respuesta, yo hago lo que tú quieras por 1 semana-

¿Y si no? - podía oír la duda en el timbre de voz del ojiverde

Tendrás que cubrir tu cuota de besos- La sonrisa traviesa de Seiya era más grande que el gato de Alicia.

¿Contigo? - Alzó la ceja

¡Claro que no enfermo! - Y me jaló de los hombros- Con ella-

La acepto- Cerraron la apuesta con un apretón de manos.

Y dije cada uno de los barrios especiales ante la mirada atónita de todos, y las demás respuestas porque Yaten aparentemente estaba en negación.

Y aquí estoy, más de dos semanas después de la clase de geografía, caminando de la mano con él y ganándome más besos de los que esperaba y por tiempo indefinido.

Me encanta la geografía 3 ;)

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

**Me costó pensar en el shot de la letra G jajajajjajajaa y aparte, he estado ocupada con cosas relacionadas con mi trabajo. Espero les guste.**


	8. H es por hijos

**H es por hijos**

_DISCLAIMER: Si Sailor Moon fuera mío Mina y Yaten serían endgame. Jajajajajajajajaja._

¿Si le preguntarán a cada uno de sus conocidos una palabra que los describiera?

Seiya diría enano.

Taiki diría terco

Mina diría gruñón

Y los demás como Rei, Lita, Serena e incluso Amy frío.

De todas esas descripciones, la de Taiki es la más acertada.

Desde que era niño si Seiya decía blanco, él decía negro. Cuando en la preparatoria, conoció a Mina, sus hermanos juraban que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la rubia. Él, Seiya, Taiki, Serena, Amy y hasta la misma dueña de sus afectos lo sabía. Tardaron casi 3 años en empezar una relación.

Incluso en los mínimos errores de pagar cuentas o reservar hoteles y restaurantes se rehusaba a darle la razón.

Hace como 5 años, Mina le dijo que quería un bebé, él le dijo que no desde el inicio. Siempre que el tema surgía terminaban en pleito, hasta que hace un año decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Él no sabía el porqué de su negación ante tal propuesta, si la idea de un hijo entre Mina y él no le desagradaba. Su esposa sufría y él lo notaba.

Cuando Rei y Nicolás tuvieron a Michiko, ella se entristeció y aguantó las lágrimas, él simplemente fingió que no las vio.

Cuando Lita y Andrew tuvieron a Riko, Mina estuvo en cama días llena de tristeza, él trató de animarla con regalos, pero él sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para ella.

Cuando Seiya y Serena tuvieron a Chibi Chibi, estuvieron al borde de la separación, todo por su terquedad.

Hoy, iban en camino a conocer al bebé de Amy y Taiki, el par que siempre juró que nunca iban a tener un hijo, finalmente lo tuvo, y no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de esto en su relación.

Volteó a verla, y aunque ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sus ojos solo reflejaban el anhelo y el deseo de Mina. Al llegar habló con su hermano, saludó a la doctora y la recién estrenada como madre. Y se tomó un momento para observar a su esposa. Agarró al bebé con tanta delicadeza y amor, y vio como inmediatamente sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que todos los adjetivos calificativos no le hacían justicia a lo que verdaderamente era. Él era un EGOISTA. Y lo peor de todo es que él sí quería un hijo y solo con ella lo quería.

Después de un rato, se despidieron y la notaba distante al salir del hospital, se detuvo un momento para agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y le susurró al oído de la manera más íntima:

Tengamos un bebé.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola de nuevo, espero lo disfruten

Saludos


	9. I es por Infidelidad

**I es por infidelidad**

**DISCLAIMER: Tristemente Sailor Moon no es mío.**

Estaba sentada en la sala, en silencio meditando y agarrando valor para terminar de una vez con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que pasaba desde meses atrás.

Eran cerca de la media noche y sus hijos dormían sin saber lo que pronto pasaría; oyó que alguien, su marido, abría la puerta con mucho cuidado para no ser escuchado. Guardó silencio y espero a que prendiera las luces de la sala.

\- ¿Te divertiste? - le preguntó seriamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fui a trabajar- Quiso hacerse el ofendido para evitar más cuestionamientos.

\- Lo sé todo- Evitó decir su nombre porque no quería provocar un escándalo, no por él sino por sus hijos.

Él no le contestó porque su atención estaba enfocada en las maletas a un costado del sillón.

\- ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Y nuestros hijos? - lo podía notar, se estaba asustando porque nunca espero que la tonta de su esposa lo fuera a dejar.

-No, él que se va eres tú- Se mordió el labio para que él no notara el temblor en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no me quiero ir, no quiero dejarte ni a ti ni a los niños- Se veía que empezaba a perder la calma.

-Tu amante vino, a decirme que solo estabas conmigo por los niños y que estos eran una carga, por eso tus maletas están aquí ¿Te quieres ir? Adelante… Ni mis hijos ni yo te necesitamos ¿Sufrirán? Sí, pero sufrirán más con un padre a su lado que piensa que son un estorbo.

\- Yo nunca he dicho nada de eso, yo amo a mis hijos y lo que tuve con ella es un error, a la que amo es a ti, voy a terminar esto y haremos borrón y cuenta nueva- Se quiso acercar a darle un abrazo y ella solo retocedió.

-No, vete con esa mujer y olvídate de que tuviste una esposa y dos hijos- lo vio ponerse de rodillas suplicándole con la mirada.

¡CORTE!

Todo el staff apagó las luces y dieron un descanso para cambiar el escenario del foro.

Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Yaten en su cintura

-Yo nunca te haría eso- le susurró y ella lo sabía

¿Por qué? Se acababan de comprometer.

Después de todo eran la pareja del momento.

YATEN KOU Y MINA AINO

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Me dio mucho gusto ver que el ficlet de la H les gustó tanto como a mí. Espero esté les guste también.**

**Saludos :) **


	10. J es por Jazmín

**J ES POR JAZMÍN**

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: AU y tal vez OoC.**_

Bombón le había recomendado una serie _stranger things_ y llevaba todo el día texteando con ella. Había quedado de ir al cine con Taiki más tarde, y estaba haciendo tiempo para ir al centro comercial. Estacionó su carro junto a uno que era muy similar al de Yaten.

Pasando por la entrada de una tienda de lencería, notó a un hombre de 1.70 de cabello plateado hablando más bien cuestionando a una chica que trabaja ahí, su curiosidad ganó y entró solo para oír la conversación.

-Sí, es que no sé qué talla es- su hermano se veía extremadamente nervioso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la empleada babeaba por él. Estuvo un buen rato y de ahí salió para ir hacia una boutique. Salió con más bolsas.

¿Se las va a poner él? ¿Yaten es drag? ¿Qué está pasando?

Lo vio entrar a Sephora, lo siguió también ahí y pasó por varias secciones hasta que llegó a los perfumes

El aroma favorito de mi novia es jazmín ¿tendrá algún perfume con ese olor? - ahora sí se estaba asustando, ¿Yaten admitiendo que tiene una relación? Estaba tan atento a Yaten que casi le da un infarto cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

Te he estado buscando y llamando y no contestas- Era el frentón de Taiki

¡No me lo vas a creer! Estuve siguiendo al gruñón de Yaten y - cuando volteó a señalar donde estaba el mencionado. El enano ya no estaba. -Olvídalo, vamos a ver la película que quieres- al final del día se le olvidó al ir peleando con Taiki sobre las escenas de acción tan irreales (según el cerebrito ¬¬')

Pasó una semana, y de pronto le llegó el recuerdo del centro comercial y entonces se dio cuenta de que Yaten no estaba, y eran tantas sus ganas de saber el chisme que ni siquiera notó que otra persona estaba ausente también. Un olor a jazmín se hacía cada vez más fuerte en la cocina.

Me encantaron mis regalos, aunque la lencería no estoy segura si es un regalo para ti o para mí- Oyó los sonidos de besos y mientras estos sucedían se dio cuenta de quién era la dueña de esa voz ¡ERA MINA!

¡Qué bueno que te gustaron! Ni bien fui a la plaza, todo me recordaba a ti, aunque estaba nervioso de que alguien me viera.

¿Vergüenza? - susurro Mina lo suficientemente alto para que llegará a sus oídos.

De ti nunca- Oyó más sonidos de besos, quien viera que el chaparrito fuera tan besucón. Y de pronto sintió como lo jalaban de su larga coleta.

Deja de ser tan metiche Seiya- y se lo llevó arrastrando Serena.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Según yo, he estado escribiendo del pov de Mina o Yaten, ya que son los protagonistas. Pero en este caso decidí que esta historia fuera desde el punto de vista de alguien cercano. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. :) Saludos

PD: Muchas gracias por los reviews , los quiero


	11. K es por Kimonku

**K es por Kimonku**

**Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser la creadora de Mina y Yaten :(**

Camina por los pasillos con seguridad, siempre lo ha hecho, aunque ahora sea un general y no un simple guardián. Para frente a un ventanal para ver su reflejo y ve el pasar del tiempo reflejado en el mismo y suspira mientras recuerda.

_La ahora reina de Tokio de Cristal estaba por ser coronada, ya casada y con un heredero en camino, pero el sentimiento de ansiedad que hacia un hueco en su estómago no se iba. Mina, la chica con la que compartía sus noches, le prometía con mucha seguridad que tiempos de paz para toda la galaxia estaban aseguradas con la investidura de la princesa._

_Su prometida, dividía su tiempo durante el día para supervisar dicho evento y organizar su boda, desde el enfrentamiento con Galaxia, la vida había sido pacifica sin necesidad de retomar sus identidades secretas como Sailor scouts/ Sailor starlights. _

_Días antes del evento, recibió un mensaje más bien una llamada de auxilio. Su planeta. Su amado planeta, estaba bajo ataque y necesitaban su ayuda. No le dijo nada a nadie y en medio de la noche, huyó para unirse a la guerra, la cuál sin saberlo duraría 100 años._

Y ahora, 800 años después haberse ido, tiene una misión en la tierra. Y la ansiedad que lo llenó de incertidumbre volvió con más fuerza, y también el miedo lo acompañaba. Se detuvo a ver un momento su reflejo con atención, quería ver si el terror que saturaba su cuerpo se veía en su mirada.

No se veía el miedo, pero sí el cansancio, en Kimonku la longevidad era común pero no la juventud eterna como en la Tierra. Ahora aparentaba a un hombre de 40 años, en años terrestres por supuesto, con cicatrices dejadas por la guerra, dejadas por el amor hacia su planeta.

Al llegar al aclamado Tokio de cristal, dejó rápidamente su mensaje, un tratado de paz y comunicación abierta entre su planeta y el reinado de esta galaxia. No vio a nadie conocido más que a los reyes. Anduvo con mucho cuidado por los pasillos pero sin evitarlo se topó de frente con su amor de juventud.

Y mientras ella lo veía con desprecio, él logró apreciar que seguía pareciendo de 22 años, justo la edad en la que él se fue. Y por más que deseaba cruzar palabra con ella, el breve momento que cruzaron no fue suficiente para sanar heridas pasadas.

La vio dirigirse al jardín y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Seiya ahí de la mano de una niña como de 5 años y con cabello negro decorado con un moño naranja similar al de Sailor Venus.

Se sintió traicionado, la mujer que él amaba y su amigo al cuál consideraba un hermano, se enamoraron y formaron una familia, una que él pudo haber tenido.

Sacrificó su amor por Mina por el amor de Kimonku, y lo peor es que lo volvería hacer. Se fue con la imagen de la feliz familia grabada en su mente y jurándose nunca volver.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Pensaba dejar un final abierto donde ustedes como lectores decidieran si la niña era hija de Yaten o de Seiya.**

**Agradezco a las que me leen y dejan comentarios. Hace unos días vi que alguien que me inspiro a entrar a fanfiction hace 10 años y que sigue aquí en el fandom : Katabrecteri, muchas gracias por tus reviews :) amo tus historias y siempre es un gusto volver a verte.**


	12. L es por Londres

Hola, estoy de regreso con esto que vi en Tumblr hace un rato y me nació la inspiración. Son palabras al azar que sirven de base para alguna situación. Algunos van a ser AU, otros seguirán serán en el mismo universo que el de la serie y van a ser pequeños.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU y OCC

DISCLAIMER: Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon me pertenece. :(

**L es por Londres**

Estaba en el techo de su trabajo The British Star, estaba estancado en un artículo para la columna de sociales. Él quería hacer más labor de investigación, no estar haciendo reportajes de la caridad de los duques.

Mientras encendía su segundo cigarro, vio una sombra en el edificio de enfrente, ya había escuchado hablar de la famosa Sailor V, honestamente creía que era una leyenda urbana, hasta ahora. Apagó su cigarro en la barda y bajó corriendo para ir por su abrigo y olvidar el estúpido reportaje. Pensó en agarrar las llaves, pero se detuvo al pensar en el tráfico con él que se iba a encontrar y en vez de agárralas, decidió llevarse su cámara. La siguió por varias cuadras y veía como detenía a los delincuentes, estuvo hasta como las 3 de la mañana y en vez de irse a su departamento; decidió ir a la oficina a terminar su reportaje, pero este no iba a ser acerca de la inutilidad de los soberanos de la corona inglesa, este iba a ser de la nueva vigilante.

Esto pasó por meses, recibió premios periodísticos y reconocimiento de sus compañeros y jefes, pero eso ya no bastaba, deseaba conocer a la chica detrás de la máscara. Todos los días se imaginaba cómo era y cómo sería un día con Sailor V en la vida real. Su mejor amiga, Kayuu siempre le preguntaba a dónde iba con tanta prisa o por qué siempre cancelaba sus planes para ir detrás de una desconocida. Su hermano que era policía le había dado el acceso al radio de la policía, en caso de oír algún crimen en el cuál podría intervenir la famosa Sailor y poder tener la primicia de sus actividades.

Una noche, oyó que hubo una explosión en donde Sailor V previno un secuestro, al parecer la vigilante no pudo salir de ahí, trato de llegar lo más pronto posible pero la zona estaba acordonada por al menos 3 cuadras a la redonda. Se quedó más tiempo esperando que la policía a cargo del perímetro se distrajera y pudiera entrar a comprobar lo que había escuchado en la radio. Resulta que él que se distrajo fue él. Oyó ruidos en el callejón y se acercó y a quién vio desmayada fue a la chica que llegó a buscar.

La llevó a su carro y al no saber quién es ni dónde vive, la llevó a su departamento, tenía unos cuantos raspones, moretones, pero nada se veía de gravedad. No quería invadir la privacidad así que ni siquiera le quitó el antifaz. La dejó dormir en su cama y él se fue al sillón. Se levantó temprano y se reportó enfermo para poder atender a su inesperada invitada.

Agarró las cosas del botiquín para poder desinfectar las heridas y cuando entró a la habitación y por fin vio el rostro de la chica que lucha contra el crimen.

-Hola- se sentía muy nervioso y ella se veía cansada y adolorida-Te voy a limpiar tus heridas- hizo lo que le comentó y ella solo se quedaba en silencio.

-¿Tú eres él que me ha estado siguiendo?- Solo pudo sonrojarse y asentir. Al no lograr sacar más plática, continuó hablando sola haciendo pausas para que él interviniera.

\- Hace mucho que te quería conocer Yaten Kou- qué primera impresión estaba causando quedándose mudo.

-Ya sabes mi nombre pero no sé el tuyo- comentó ya harto de su repentina timidez.

\- Oh ¡qué bien! Sí puedes hablar- le comentó mientras empezaba a trenzar su cabello. – Te diré mi nombre si me das algo a cambio- la chica se fue acercando hasta que sus narices se estaban rozando – Dame un beso- por un momento se quedó sorprendido. Y sí , le dio el beso para después llevarla a su casa.

Al día siguiente, estuvo recibiendo mensajes de un número desconocido. Al salir , vio que Sailor V más bien Mina estaba recargada en su carro.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Hola! Espero les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por visitar y dejar un review. :)


End file.
